There are many electronic devices on the market today that require a precise and reliable reference voltage that is stable over a wide temperature range. Such electronic devices include cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, and digital music players. While there are circuits available for addressing this need, many suffer from problems. In particular, there is a need for relatively simple method and circuit for correcting the output voltage of a bandgap voltage reference source that achieves higher order compensation.